Dificil decir 'Adios'
by tamoch
Summary: Bien todo salió mal, pensé que este seria nuevo año, nuevos alumnos, nuevo comienzo, pensé que lo que sentía había cambiado, ¿Cómo alguien de la noche a la mañana cambia meses de auto control, meses de olvido?
1. Chapter 1

Ok este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Bien todo salió mal, pensé que este seria nuevo año, nuevos alumnos, nuevo comienzo, pensé que lo que sentía había cambiado, ¿Cómo alguien de la noche a la mañana cambia meses de auto control, meses de olvido? Pues fácil, el tiene un no sé qué, que se yo que me hace olvidar todo lo malo y lo bueno que he vivido, es como si todas las noches me lavaran el cerebro y me hicieran olvidar todos los momentos incómodos y dolorosos que pase en el día gracias a él. ¡Pero esto es involuntario! Intento e intento enojarme o darle a entender que lo que me hace ¡me duele! Su rechazo y su forma tan anormal de demostrar su ''amistad'' es tan desconcertante…

Oh! Rayos, he saltado la parte más importante… Soy Haruno Sakura, y voy en 3 año de prepa, si soy la típica estudiante, que lucha por aprobar sus materias, no tengo ningún pasatiempo en especial, siempre intento iniciar uno pero la mayoría de las veces lo dejo, ya que me aburrió o simplemente me dio pereza ir, no tengo una belleza especial, soy un poco alta, mi pelo es algo raro, es rosa, si no se equivocaron, ¡es rosa! Me llega un poco debajo de los hombros y es ondulado, el color de mi pelo es motivo de muchas burlas en mi grupo de amigos; son unos idiotas, mi grupo está conformado por Ino tiene el pelo largo y siempre lo lleva recogido en un chongo, es mucho más alta que yo, se lleva tan bien con todos los del grupo especialmente con Sasuke, si Sasuke es por quien me avente el rollo de hace rato, pero horita les cuento de él, sigamos con Ino, es la típica amiga, mas no la novia, si yo no tengo suerte con los chicos ella está peor que yo, y eso la deprime, pero siempre consigue llevarse bien con todos y eso la consuela.

Después esta Hinata, en el grupo de amigos solo es una persona más, no influye, no se mete en los asuntos de nadie, es muy callada y siempre está en su mundo, pero conmigo es distinta, nadie la conoce más que yo, y nadie me conoce más que ella, nadie la molesta, nadie se mete con ella.

Ahora vamos con los chicos, Kiba, el cerebrito del grupo, a veces es tan insoportable, pero a él le debo algunas de mis buenas calificaciones, y es agradable… a veces, aunque debo ser sincera es un adulador, si es una lame botas, su sueño es llegar a ser como Sasuke y eso es lo que más me choca de él, solo a veces da su opinión propia sin preguntarle antes a Sasuke. También esta Shikamaru el es nuevo en el grupo, años atrás el se juntaba con las zorras, aunque lo sigue haciendo aun, pero es muy buena onda y qué más da, siempre tiene algo que contar, chismes sobre el lado oscuro del salón (las zorras), películas, etc.

Y todo esto nos lleva a Sasuke, el gran amigo, el amigable, el buena onda, excepto conmigo, pero que mas da el le pone la gracia a todo y creo que es lo que más me gusta de él. El es tan guapo, con su pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, es muy alto y al parecer va al gimnasio por que no tiene nada mal su cuerpo, siempre he sospechado que a Ino le gusta, pero eso es algo que no discutiré horita, ustedes se darán cuenta.

* * *

Saludos, bye bye


	2. Capitulo 1

Aqui el primer capitulo del fic:D, espero sea de su agrado!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Sakura- ¿hola?, ¿si se encuentra Hinata? Ok-

Hinata- Por fin llamas, dime, ¿estás lista para mañana? Sabes bien que hemos trabajado mucho para que tu situación cambie

Sakura- Si lo sé, y la verdad horita no quiero hablar de eso, ¿sabes que es lo que deseo?

Hinata- ¿Qué?

Sakura- Que nos invadan extraterrestres y se lleven a todos los hombres del cole y los intercambien por estudiantes extranjeros guapos y solteros- poniendo cara pervertida-

Hinata- ¡Jajaja! Sigue soñando, mejor te dejo, mañana es el gran día, chao.

Sakura- ok, bye-Cuelga- claro el gran día-pensativa-

En la mañana, el despertador suena.

Sakura- Rayos, se me ara tarde- se levanta, se lava la cara, se quita el pijama se pone su uniforme que era: una falda azul marino a cuadros y una camisa de botones blanca, con sus típicas calcetas hasta las rodillas y zapato café.

Tomo un poco de jugo y salió de su casa.

Si siempre sola, cuando termino la secundaria, su padre decidió enviarla a estudiar al extranjero, sin importarle lo que ella decidiera, pero que más daba, eso al tiempo le agrado, ya que su papa se casaría por 4 vez y prefería mejor no ser una molestia para nadie.

Sakura- Bien es ahora o nunca- bajando de su moto y quitándose el casco-

Cruza las puertas del colegio, había mucha más gente que el año pasado, Sakura confía que este año, será su año.

De pronto…

Sakura- ¡Ten más cuidado idiota!- en el piso- o rayos

Naruto-Que forma de recibirme después de unas largas vacaciones-levantándola-

Sakura- ¿Yo? Perdona, ¿Quién fue el que tiro descaradamente al piso?

Naruto- Si lo que sea, te extrañe- Abrazándola-

Naruto va en el grupo D, lo conocí gracias a Ino, es amigo de la infancia de ella, el es una persona tan divertida, no tiene novia, pero siempre he tenido la ligera sospecha de que él es gay, me inspira tanta confianza, casi tanto como una amiga.

Sakura- Si yo también te extrañe.

Naruto- Estas vacaciones blablablá- Y de pronto ahí estaba, por lo que había dedicado mis vacaciones a olvidar, tan egocéntrico, rodeado de sus amigos más cercanos y de chicas aduladoras.

Me siento normal, creo que lo he superado, me felicito por no haber perdido el control. Pensaba Sakura sin quitarle la mirada a Sasuke.

De pronto todo se desmorona, todo mi trabajo se fue al caño, sentía como mis piernas temblaron, como mi corazón se salía de mi.

Sasuke a lo lejos le dedica una sonrisa y un saludo.

Sakura- Saluda algo tímida- ¡kuso! – sentía como si una pistola de choques eléctricos me la pusieran en el estomago-

Naruto- Sakura!

Sakura-…

Naruto- Sakura! ¡Estás ahí!

Sakura- ¡si, si!

Naruto- a ver ¿Qué dije?- poniendo sus manos en la cintura-

Sakura- Que me extrañaste mucho- sonriendo nerviosamente-

Naruto- si claro ubícate Sakura, mira ya llego Ino

Sakura- ¿Dónde está?- Buscándola con la mirada-

Naruto- Ahí- señalo con el dedo-

Rayos, ¿podía ser peor?, estaba con Sasuke, oh no, nos dirigimos asía ellos.

No, no me puedo dar el gusto de actuar como antes, no puedo sufrir más.

Aun recuerdo su primer rechazo:

FLASHBACK

Había un alboroto en el salón nuestro grupo estaba sentado platicando de cosas sin importancia, yo estaba enseguida de Sasuke, nunca había platicado tan bien con él, se me hacia tan raro, pero me sentía tan bien en ese momento, era como estar en las nubes. Empezamos un juego algo cariñoso de hacernos cosquillas, a el no le agradaba mucho que yo le asiera pero no le tome importancia y seguí jugando, de la nada Ino le habla a Sasuke y sin previo aviso me convierto en un cero a la izquierda, no teme importancia alguna y simplemente me quede ida. Me hubiera gustado en ese momento haber tenido unos audífonos o simplemente que las personas dentro del salón asieran mas alboroto, me hubiera no haber escuchado lo que escuche…

Ino- jajá, dime que pasa

Sasuke- Nada, solo una pequeña prueba…

Ino- ¿Prueba de que?

Sasuke- que no te das cuenta, eso que tu eres su amiga

Ino- A que te refieres- no tan confundida como esperaba-

Sasuke- Yo le gusto, se le nota a leguas, otra más a mi lista

Ino- Jajaja, eso que

Sasuke- Sabes ya que sabes que yo le gusto a tu amiga, pues que no se te haga raro que…-Lo interrumpe Ino-

Ino- ¿Que se convierta en tu novia?- asombrada-

Sasuke- ¡Claro que no!- Poniendo cara de asco- yo nunca me pondría con alguien como ella, digo no está nada mal, pero ya es una del montón, no me costó nada que callera como otras han caído, así que, dejare de hablarle, me da tanta pereza mantener una ''amistad'' con ella

Ino- eres algo raro…

Sasuke- Tu sabes, lo que menos necesito son personas como Sakura…

Así siguieron su plática sobre el gran ego de Sasuke y su popularidad con las chicas.

En cambio yo me quede tan sorprendida, no lo podía creer, el dedujo en 5 minutos de tratarme que me gustaba, lo descubrió andes de que ¡yo pudiera aclararlo! No lo aguantaba, tenia unas tremendas ganas de llorar y salir corriendo.

Para mi buena suerte, llego un coordinador a avisarnos que la clase seria libre y que podíamos salir un rato.

Sakura- Hinata, me podrías acompañar al baño- parándome sin darle la cara-

Hinata- Claro, chinos horita volvemos- alcanzándome afuera-

Hinata- podrías decirme que te pasa Sakura…

Al ver que ya estábamos a una distancia prudentemente lejos del salón me solté en llanto, un llanto desconsolado.

Hinata- que te pasa, cuéntame…- sentándonos en unas bancas del colegio.

Sakura- El…- Le conté todo lo que escuche, lo que sentía, lo que me dolía.

Hinata- Tranquila Sakura, el no te merece, te diré algo: nunca llores por alguien que no lloraría por ti…-Abrazándome-

Sakura-Gracias Hinata-

Director- Que pasa aquí, que hacen fuera de sus aulas-

Hinata- Tenemos libre…

Director- ¿Muchachita que tienes?

Sakura- Es que- me limpie las lagrimas- un trabajo lo entregue mal y no me lo aceptaron- ¿Qué más podía decir?

Director- tranquila habla con los profesores, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad…

Lo que me faltaba consejos del director.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Dejen Reviews


	3. Capitulo 2

Aqui el segundo capitulo, espero les gusteee ^-^

* * *

FLASHBACK

Había un alboroto en el salón nuestro grupo estaba sentado platicando de cosas sin importancia, yo estaba enseguida de Sasuke, nunca había platicado tan bien con él, se me hacia tan raro, pero me sentía tan bien en ese momento, era como estar en las nubes. Empezamos un juego algo cariñoso de hacernos cosquillas, a el no le agradaba mucho que yo le asiera pero no le tome importancia y seguí jugando, de la nada Ino le habla a Sasuke y sin previo aviso me convierto en un cero a la izquierda, no teme importancia alguna y simplemente me quede ida. Me hubiera gustado en ese momento haber tenido unos audífonos o simplemente que las personas dentro del salón asieran mas alboroto, me hubiera no haber escuchado lo que escuche…

Ino- jajá, dime que pasa

Sasuke- Nada, solo una pequeña prueba…

Ino- ¿Prueba de que?

Sasuke- que no te das cuenta, eso que tu eres su amiga

Ino- A que te refieres- no tan confundida como esperaba-

Sasuke- Yo le gusto, se le nota a leguas, otra más a mi lista

Ino- Jajaja, eso que

Sasuke- Sabes ya que sabes que yo le gusto a tu amiga, pues que no se te haga raro que…-Lo interrumpe Ino-

Ino- ¿Que se convierta en tu novia?- asombrada-

Sasuke- ¡Claro que no!- Poniendo cara de asco- yo nunca me pondría con alguien como ella, digo no está nada mal, pero ya es una del montón, no me costó nada que callera como otras han caído, así que, dejare de hablarle, me da tanta pereza mantener una ''amistad'' con ella

Ino- eres algo raro…

Sasuke- Tu sabes, lo que menos necesito son personas como Sakura…

Así siguieron su plática sobre el gran ego de Sasuke y su popularidad con las chicas.

En cambio yo me quede tan sorprendida, no lo podía creer, el dedujo en 5 minutos de tratarme que me gustaba, lo descubrió andes de que ¡yo pudiera aclararlo! No lo aguantaba, tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar y salir corriendo.

Para mi buena suerte, llego un coordinador a avisarnos que la clase seria libre y que podíamos salir un rato.

Sakura- Hinata, me podrías acompañar al baño- parándome sin darle la cara-

Hinata- Claro, chinos horita volvemos- alcanzándome afuera-

Hinata- podrías decirme que te pasa Sakura…

Al ver que ya estábamos a una distancia prudentemente lejos del salón me solté en llanto, un llanto desconsolado.

Hinata- que te pasa, cuéntame…- sentándonos en unas bancas del colegio.

Sakura- El…- Le conté todo lo que escuche, lo que sentía, lo que me dolía.

Hinata- Tranquila Sakura, el no te merece, te diré algo: nunca llores por alguien que no lloraría por ti…-Abrazándome-

Sakura-Gracias Hinata-

Director- Que pasa aquí, que hacen fuera de sus aulas-

Hinata- Tenemos libre…

Director- ¿Muchachita que tienes?

Sakura- Es que- me limpie las lagrimas- un trabajo lo entregue mal y no me lo aceptaron- ¿Qué más podía decir?

Director- tranquila habla con los profesores, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad…

Lo que me faltaba consejos del director.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ino- ¡Sakura!- abrazándome- cuanto sin vernos, en serio me tienes que contar todo lo hiciste en las vacaciones, ya supe picarona- poniendo cara pervertida-

Sakura- ¡Jajá! No sé a qué te refieres- Sumamente nerviosa, aunque no se notara, lo estaba, ahí lo tenía frente a mí, a escasos 2 metros de distancia, apenas y podía respirar, me esforzaba por mantenerme de pie.

Sasuke- Por fin Sakura, ya se te izo, jajá, ya era hora de que tuvieras una persona especial- Moviendo las cejas- yo pensé que te quedarías solterona de por vida- Se echo a reír y con él su copia barata Kiba-

Y con eso el lindo sueño se rompe, mi corazón ya tiene tantos parches que ya no queda espacio para uno más, pero… no se preocupen esto es todo los días, como ya les conté, todas las noches mi mente y mi corazón hacen borrón y cuenta nueva, pero… las cicatrices quedan y esas no se borran… nunca.

Sakura- Muy gracioso, ja-ja- dije sarcásticamente- la verdad solo salí unas cuantas veces pero nada que ver…- Dando explicaciones, ¿por qué hago siempre eso?, el no se merece mis explicaciones, de hecho ¡nadie!

Sasuke- Acaso… ¿te pregunte?, ¿no? Entonces ¡sh!- poniendo su dedo en su boca dando a entender que me callara, rayos como odio ese comportamiento tan infantil y superior a las personas-

Shikamaru- Que grosero Sasuke- defendiéndome, como siempre, a pesar del poco tiempo de estar en el grupo él es el defensor de los inocentes, en este caso yo- yo le pregunte, y punto.

Sasuke- Ya me aguaste la mañana, vete a perseguirá alguna zorra, córrele- a pesar de que Shikamaru entre en mi defensa, la mayoría de las veces siempre termina perdiendo la batalla-

Ino- Hay ya basta, es el primer día y ya están peleando, bien o les contare lo mejor que me paso en la vida, conocí a un chico estupendo, de hecho es de tu ciudad de origen Sakura…-contándonos sumamente emocionada-

Sakura- A ¿sí?, que pasó con él, picarona- dándole una palmada en la espalda-

Ino- Pues él es genial, canta en un grupo llamado ''Diffusion Illusion''

Sakura- ¡No me digas! Te dedico una canción- Emocionada-

Ino- Mmm, no en realidad…

Sasuke- No seas ilusa Sakura, no le paso nada extraordinario con él, solo ella se enamoro y el la quiere como amiga…

Sakura- Hey no seas ton…

Ino- Pues de hecho si…- Apenada- solo me quiso como amiga… y eso me desilusiono, pero veras la próxima vez que lo vea… será mi novio- motivada-

Siempre era lo mismo, la amiga, la confidente, la soltera, más NO la novia.

Sakura- si claro, la esperanza es la que muere al último…

Kiba- Cambiando el tema, ¿no han visto a Hinata?

Sasuke- No manches, pensé que cambiaria, siempre llega tarde.- Alguien le toca la espalda-

Hinata- Deberías voltear a tus espaldas más seguido- Decía seria, como siempre-

Sasuke- Jajá, claro- tocándose el cabeza con la mano, algo apenado-

Se ve tan bien cuando se sonroja, me hace pensar que le también se equivoca, porque… él también se equivoca pero nadie lo hace notar, a lo mejor es porque sus equivocaciones son perfectas.

Tengo que dejarlo ir, tengo que dejarlo atrás, toda mi prepa he sufrido por él, estoy llegando a mis límites.

FLASHBACK

Sakura- Vamos Hinata, creo que ya debemos entrar al salón, ya han sonado la campana…- dije levantándome de la banca-

Hinata- ¿Estás segura?, te sientes bien como para ir a poner una máscara de felicidad…

Sakura- No una máscara, pero si la mejor cara que pueda, ya vámonos- tomando a Hinata y tomando camino al salón-

Sakura- Entrando al salón- ¡Ya volvimos!- Puse la mejor sonrisa que pude, fingida, pero hice un intento-

Sasuke- Te extrañe amor-se levanto y me abrazo-

Sakura- ¡Buf!, creo que alguien no se lavo las axilas esta mañana, si me permites, ¡con permiso!- me quite el brazo de Sasuke de encima.

Acaso estaba mal del cerebro, acababa de decir que no quería hablarme más y que hace ¿decirme amor? ¿A que está jugando?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Dejen Reviews:D

Saludos!


	4. capitulo 3

Aqui el siguiente capitulo, agracias a los que han dejado reviews:)

disfruten el capi!

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Acaso estaba mal del cerebro, acababa de decir que no quería hablarme más y que hace ¿decirme amor? ¿A que está jugando?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ino- Sakura, tengo que decirte algo…- decía jalándome fuera del grupo donde estábamos-

Sakura- dime, que es tan importante- Esto me traía tantos recuerdos-

Ino- Adivina, Sasuke ¡tiene novia!, lo puedes creer, tanto tiempo siendo el soltero más codiciado del colegio- Decía asombrada y por lo que veía feliz-

Yo me quede en shock.

NO, no podía llorar, NO mas, después de todo lo que he luchado, NO, al menos aquí NO.

Sakura- Si, tienes razón ya era hora de que se pusiera con alguien- fingiendo felicidad-

Ino- Y no me vas a creer quien es….

FLASHBACK

Ino- Sakura te tengo que decir algo...- Me decía mientras íbamos a la cafetería por nuestro almuerzo-

Sakura- Si dime Ino- Ya sabía lo que me esperaba, no lo quería escuchar, no deseaba oírlo una vez más- Oh! ¡Mira están sirviendo pudin de chocolate!-trate de desviar el tema, y funciono, conocía la debilidad de Ino y era el chocolate, en ese momento se volvió loca tomando todos lo estuvieran a su alcance.

Nos fuimos a una mesa alejada del bullicio y esperamos a que llegaran los demás.

Se iban a demorar, como siempre Kiba y Sasuke se iban a jugar algún partido de basquetbol y Shikamaru en algunas ocasiones se tardaba por estar con Tenten y su grupo (las zorras), en mi opinión son agradables, en cuanto no te metas con ellas; y Hinata estaba reclamando sus notas con el profesor de trigonometría, esa era su diversión.

Bien, yo sabía que el tema iba a relucir tarde o temprano y prefiero ser yo quien lo haga ¡ya!

Sakura- Ino, sabes…he pensado mucho y Sasuke que no me cae del todo bien, es el típico niño guapo que cree que puede tener todo con solo pedirlo, y pues he estado pensando en distanciarme de él- lo dije sin titubear y sin interrupciones-

Ino- Concentrada en su pudin- en serio, pues Sasuke piensa lo mismo, ósea en dejarte de hablar, que bueno que piensan igual- decía sin prestar atención a mis expresiones.

Si el chocolate la enloquecía, pero también a ella nunca le importo lo que yo sentía, así que lo entiendo.

Sakura- Si, que genial- Decía con falsa alegría-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sakura- ¿Quién?

Ino- Su novia, tonta

Sakura- Por eso quien es Ino -.-

Ino- Es Temari, nunca pensé que se le hiciera en serio-

Sakura- ¿Qué, Temari?

Temari es una chica de nuestro colegio, esta en 3 grado como nosotros, pero en un grupo de excelencia, llevamos la materia de lenguas juntas y ahí la conocí, nos hicimos grandes amigas, se podría decir que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

Un día hablando de cosas irrelevantes salió en tema de los chicos, y ella me confesó que hace unos días había visto a Sasuke caminar por el campus y que la había deslumbrado.

Yo no sabía que decirle, pues que mas daba, yo sabía que yo ya no tenía oportunidad con el y para ser sincera creí que tampoco ella, así que le dije que iba en mi clase y que era un miembro mas de mi grupito de la escuela.

¿Y qué hice?... se lo presente.

Por una u otra razón ella se entero que estaba enamorada de él, pero lo que no supo fue que mucho antes que ella; esto causo un distanciamiento y perdimos amistad.

Sakura- Y… ¿Cuándo se pusieron?

Ino- No llevan mucho, se pusieron hace una semana, que dices, ¿Cuánto crees que duren?

Sakura- no lo sé, van a durar lo que tengan que durar- Decía seria-

Ino- Sakura, segura que ya…

Sakura- Claro Ino, prueba superada, no te preocupes- falsa felicidad-

Suena la campana, es hora de entrar a nuestra primera clase.

Kiba- ¡Por fin!, extrañaba el desafío, la aventura, el sudor…

Sakura- Por dios, cállate Kiba, solo es Historia, no es una clase de Deporte, ubícate- Siendo sarcástica-

Kiba- Jajá muy graciosa- falso enojo-

Esperamos fuera del salón para que nos acomodaran en nuestros respectivos asientos.

Entra en coordinador al aula.

Shikamaru- que raro, ¿y nuestro nuevo maestro?

Coordinador- Bien, espero que disfruten su ultimo año, su nuevo maestro no tarda en llegar, por lo pronto yo les asignare los asientos.

Los mejores asientos fueron asignados solo queda los de la fila enfrente de la mesa del profesor y casualmente mis amigos no tenían un asiento asignado y tampoco yo.

Coordinador- Bien, ¿quien sigue?, ah sí, Haruno Sakura y…

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN REVIEWS:D


End file.
